Ralph Wiggum
Ralph Wiggum, es un estudiante de la escuela de Springfield. Siempre es pegado por los matones. Información general Ralph Wiggum es el hijo del jefe de policía Clancy Wiggum y compañero de clase de Lisa Simpson. Es bien conocido por su comportamiento errático, rozando incluso con la estupidez y la locura. Representa el estereotipo del escolar Weirdo. Se caracteriza por tener frases hilarantes incluso algo tontas y sin sentido, probablemente a que su padre es bastante paternalista y le consiente todo, esto se ve claramente en el episodio en el que Bart Simpson le vende su alma a Milhouse Van Houten, en una escena se ve que Ralph acompañaba a su padre en el recorrido nocturno en patrulla; también en otro episodio él empieza a correr por el suelo y a ladrar, entonces cuando Marge Simpson le pregunta a Clancy por qué su hijo hace eso él responde que es un juego que Ralph inventó llamado "El perro imaginario", y Marge termina diciendo "¿debería hacer eso?", luego se acerca para decirle algo y le pone una mano en el hombro, en eso Ralph le dice a su padre "Me está tocando mi parte privada" y Marge se aleja. También tiene algunos problemas de dicción, e incluso de ubicación, por ejemplo cuando fue a llevarle la tarea a Lisa cuando ella había estado enferma, le preguntó "¿Ésta es mi casa?" a lo que Lisa contesta "No, tu vives en otra casa" y él se va haciendo gestos como que fuese una locomotora y dice "chu chu chu chu chu chu.....", incluso llama a su profesora "Mi mamá de la escuela". En otros episodios aparece un tanto más maduro, como cuando fue el día de San Valentín (conocido también como el día de los enamorados), en la escuela los niños le escribían cartas de cariño a sus mejores amigos del curso pero a Ralph nadie le había mandado ninguna, entonces Lisa se apenó y le dio una, Ralph se emociono muchísimo y acompañó a Lisa hasta su casa, en el camino no sabía de que hablarle y le pregunta "Y no se...¿Te gusta algo?" Lisa sonríe y se va corriendo hasta su casa, Ralph se enamora de ella y le regala un coche para su Stacy Malibu y dentro del maletero habían dos entradas para un Show especial de Krusty el payaso. Cuando van se acerca Krusty a hablar con el público y en eso le pregunta a Ralph "¿Estás con tu novia?" y él dice "Sí, amo a Lisa Simpson y cuando crezca voy a casarme con ella", ahí Lisa grita que ella no lo quiere y que sólo le había regalado la tarjeta por pena, y le rompe el corazón. En otro episodio él cuenta que un duende le dice que queme cosas. En otro capítulo Marge cita a Ralph para una tarde de juegos con Bart, pasan esa tarde, al día siguiente van a lo de Ralph y ahí Bart descubre elementos que usa el jefe Wiggum en la jefatura de policía, como cascos y rebenques, en un comienzo Ralph no quería tocar los elementos porque su papá se lo tenía prohibido pero luego Bart lo convence, cuando llega Clancy a su casa portaba una "llave maestra de policía", a la noche Bart, con el consentimiento de Ralph se la roba y ambos salen y se divierten mucho en las jugueterías y las tiendas de dulces (aquí aparece un Ralph mucho más activo y sociable), en eso se encuentran con Nelson Muntz, Jimbo Jones y Kearney Bart les muestra la llave y deciden ir a una cárcel abandonada, cuando estaban por entrar Ralph le dice a Bart que tiene miedo y quiere volverse a su casa, Bart se ve obligado a sacarle la llave e ir con los otros pero Ralph le dice "creí que éramos amigos" Bart se da cuenta de que no puede hacerle eso, dice "Yo no abandono a un amigo, aunque sea Ralph", los otros no le quieren devolver la llave a Bart y empiezan a jugar tirándosela uno a otro, hasta que la arrojan dentro de la prisión y se van, es ahí que ocurre algo increíble, Bart tenía miedo de entrar, pero Ralph sin dudarlo entra y buscan la llave hasta encontrarla. Dado los distintos matices de su personalidad es uno de los personajes más misteriosos de toda la serie. como curiosidad cabe destacar un pequeño detalle que sucede en el capítulo de la 4º temporada "Tomy y Daly: la Película", en la escena en la que se ve la reunión de padres de 2º de primaria se ven todos los padres sentados en los asientos de sus hijos, pues en uno de los asientos aparece un ser gordo, vestido de azul, y con la misma cara de Ralph pero calvo al igual que Homer, por lo que todavía no estaba diseñado para ser el hijo del jefe wiggum. si le damos un poco a la imaginación, se podría decir que a esa reunión asistió su tío, el hermano de Clancy Wiggum. Relaciones de Ralph Aparentemente la relación de Ralph con sus padres es de amor, en varios episodios el jefe Wiggum lo consentía y hablaba muy bien de su hijo, lo cual por otro lado es lógico, pero sin duda es una relación padres-hijo muy amorosa. Con sus compañeros de la escuela es bastante conflictiva e inestable ya que Ralph básicamente no muestra signos de esforzarse por integrarse al grupo pero a la vez espera que sus compañeros lo acepten, como se ve en I Love Lisa. Por otro lado también es cierto que Ralph muestra mucho entusiasmo por cooperar con sus compañeros como en Das Bus cuando participó del proyecto de las Naciones Unidas haciendo de guardabosque Canadiense y luego cuando se encontraban en la isla estuvo del lado de Nelson Muntz cuando él y otros perseguían a Bart, Lisa y Milhouse. Talentos escondidos de Ralph Ralph es sin duda uno de los personajes más desconcertantes de la serie; una caja de sorpresas. En el episodio I Love Lisa, luego de pasar por tonto en varias oportunidades, cuando llegó el momento del estreno de la obra teatral hizo una presentación realmente impresionante, sin miedo escénico y muy convincente en su interpretación. Así mismo no tuvo miedo de entrar solo a la prisión abandonada para ir a buscar la llave de su papá (el propio Bart tenía miedo). Apariciones * Simpsons roasting on an open fire. (Primera Aparición). * Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th commandment. * Lisa's substitute. * Bart the murderer. * Lisa's pony. * Lisa the greek. * Bart the lover. * Homer at the bat. * Separate vocations. * Kamp Krusty. * Lisa the beauty queen. * I love Lisa. * Burns' heir. * Lisa's rival. * Lisa the iconoclast. * This little Wiggy. * Milhouse doesn't live here anymore. * All's fair in oven war. * Sleeping with the enemy. * Thank God It's doomsday. * Milhouse of sand and frog. * Treehouse of horror XVI. * The last of the red hat mamas. * The seemingly never-ending story. * The mook, the chef, the wife and her Homer. * Jazzy and the pussycats. * G.I. (Annoyed grunt). * Ice cream of Margie (with light blue hair). * E. Pluribus Wiggum. (Última Aparición).